


sweet nothings

by jackgyeoms



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyeoms/pseuds/jackgyeoms
Summary: “I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first atomwave fic so fingers crossed this is actually decent!
> 
> unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

 

“I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.”

The words hang between them, thick in the air with the emotion they carry. Mick isn’t making eye contact. He glares at the ground as if it’s to blame for the confession, and the tension to his shoulders, the tightness of his fists, makes Ray believe that he’s fully prepared to pummel whatever he deems responsible.

And Ray…he can’t quite comprehend what has just been said to him.

He knows it’s the truth, just like he knows that Mick would never have said it if he hadn’t been accidentally dosed with that space plant. (Ray knew there was a name for it, but Rip had been too busy complaining of a headache to actually answer any of the questions put his way). It’s effects were something akin to truth serum, and Mick had been grumpy and honest all day.

It had been little things at first, the kind of stuff that Mick might have said before the plant, depending on whether he thought it would get a rise from you. But between that, little things had slipped out. The stuff that made you think Mick really cared. The last time, he’d pressed his lips together mid-sentence and made an escape, flipping a chair as he left for good measure.

Ray had been the one to brave the dragon’s den to bring him something warm to cheer him up. (Although most of the space food sucked, the hot chocolate was the best thing that Ray had ever tasted). Maybe he should have stayed away.

But then, no.

Ray flicks his tongue across dry lips. “Yeah?”

Mick doesn’t look up, but Ray can see when his expression tightens, and his fingers flex. “Just go Haircut.”

“I…”

Mick growls, “Fuck off.”

At the beginning, that might have been enough to make Ray recoil, but he thinks now they’re friends. He thinks now that Mick won’t hurt him. He thinks that maybe, right now, it’s he who has the power to cause pain.

“You scare me too. A lot.” Ray confesses too because he has to.

“I scare a lot of people,” Mick snaps, and looks up briefly. Just long enough for Ray to see the fury and hurt that rocks the rogue to his core. Mick is a man who is unpredictable, out of control to everyone but himself, and Ray wonders what it must be like to lose that entirely.

Ray shakes his head. “No, I mean – I have feelings. For you. Fear, and something not so scary.” It sounds lame to his own ears, and he groans, pinches the bridge of his nose and knows this isn’t working.

It’s what makes him rear forward, take the three large strides needed to end up toe to toe. Mick doesn’t flinch, but he does jerk back, like a wounded animal might have while cornered – he’s prepared to be hurt, prepared to be rejected and Ray can’t –

He thinks he presses his nails into Mick’s cheekbones when Ray kisses him. He’s scared that Mick’s going to pull away, terrified that his confidence will leave him, but Mick’s lips are chapped and soft against his own, and he wants to _melt_ , but can’t until Mick kisses him back.

It’s just a small twitch at first, and then something harsher, rougher. This is how Ray had expected Mick to kiss. That, like he was with most things, to throw himself into it with all his strength and all his anger. Hands, huge and warm, grab at Ray’s hips, dragged him closer, and Ray fell willingly.

“I think I,” Ray starts when he has the chance, shudders a breath and then presses in again.

Mick bites down on his bottom lip, leaves it red and bruised and Ray feeling marked. “I-I think I,” he tries again, but Mick’s lips are far too distracting.

“Enough words,” Mick orders, voice husky in a way that sends heat to sit in the pit of his stomach.

Ray wants to object, because words are his thing and there are some words that Mick needs to know, but there is a very convincing argument for all the things he could be doing instead of speaking. A drag of lips, rubs his stubble onto Ray’s skin and leaves it raw, and he gives in.

Words will come later, Ray will make sure of that, but for now, this is more than enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [hit me up on tumblr!](http://gladers.co.vu)


End file.
